


Chop, Chop, Chop

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: Unsurprisingly, Ryan's a big fan of the knife game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty but I just needed something quick to get me back into writing. Enjoy!

"Hey, Gavin, c'mere," Ryan calls, twirling a knife in his hand.

"One sec!" Gavin yells back. Ryan winces when he hears a loud crash and Michael shouting something incoherent. There’s a quick, “Sorry, boi!” from Gavin before he skids into the room. "Yeah?"

Ryan motions for the younger man to move opposite of him at the table. "Put your hand down like this," he says, demonstrating. Gavin doesn't hesitate but looks confused as he places his right hand palm-down on the table, fingers spread apart. "Now don't move, okay?"

Ray peers over the back of the couch, watching with mild interest.

Ryan waits until Gavin nods before stabbing the space in between his thumb and pointer finger. Gavin immediately shrieks and yanks his hand away.

“I told you not to move! I could’ve cut you,” Ryan says, crossing his arms and looking exasperated.

“You would’ve cut me anyways!”

“C’mon, I’d never do that to you,” Ryan answers easily.

“Yeah,” Ray pipes up from the couch, “he’s really good. Only cut me once, and it wasn’t even that bad.”

“This game isn’t _skill,”_ Gavin argues, “it’s _luck.”_

Ryan scoffs. “It’s not luck, Gavin. I promise I won’t cut you, c’mon.” He motions to the table.

“You can’t promise something like that!” Gavin holds his hand to his chest as if Ryan will snatch it and force him to play.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Ryan asks with an eye-roll.

“Of course I trust you, you bloody donut.”

“Then you know I won’t cut you.”

Gavin eyes Ryan and the knife hesitantly, before sighing and muttering, “Fine.” He offers up his hand; Ryan grins madly and positions it as it was before. He looks to Gavin for another nod before beginning the game.

“I’ve got all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop,” Ray sings in time with the quick stabs Ryan makes in between Gavin’s fingers. Gavin looks like he’s struggling not to pull away, especially when Ryan picks up speed halfway through the game. A few excruciating moments later, Ray finishes the song and the game ends. Gavin is left unharmed.

“See?” Ryan says smugly. “I told you I wouldn’t cut you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin grumbles. He suddenly perks up. “Hey, d’you think I could try with you?” he asks hopefully.

“Not in a million years.”

Ray laughs from the couch.


End file.
